With a glass of wine
by Agent Aleu
Summary: Sookie is alone watching TV with a glass of wine. Does her love mess with her mind or is it the blood bond?


Sookie POV

I was sipping the red wine out of my glass and sat on the couch watching TV. Feeling a bit lonely, watching Gone with the Wind. Knock! Knock! Springing to my feet hearing the knocking on my door, I wondered who it was at this hour. It was pitch black outside with the pale moonlight shining through my window. I opened the door seeing Eric Northman standing there, he cocked his head to the side with a raised brow.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, come in." Shifting to the side, so he could walk in.

He walked in, brushing up against me and he looked down at me smirking. "You been drinking.."

"Yes I have, now why are you here?"

"Came to visit, is that a problem?" He asked me, making a sad face.  
>"Guess not.." I replied, then walked back to my couch, sitting down.<p>

"Good," he smiled at me slyly then sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders slowly. Tighting my body until it was tense then pushed his arm off of me. He let it drop to his side as his eyes were glued on the tv, probably because it was a kissing sence. Chewing on my lower lip, knowing he felt that I was lonely. The damn blood blond got annoying. My mind spun, wondering why Eric was really here. Tilting my head to the side looking at him, he then looked back at me with a smile. He once again wrapped his arm around my shoulders, but this time he pulled me closer into an embrace. He sniffed my hair taking in my scent then kissed the crown of my head. His fingers locking into my hair gently pulling out my ponytail letting my hair fall.

Eric then tossed the ponytail onto the coffee table beside my glass of wine. He tangled his fingers into my hair then made me tilted my head back so I could look into his eyes. My gaze fell upon his lips, before I knew he was kissing me. The soft caress of his lips on my, made it hard to fight back. My pulse raced as he gently pushed me back onto the couch.

"Eric..." I said breathlessly, gazing into his eyes.

"Shhhh.." He said then started to kiss me again with passion.

His tongue ran over my lower lip, wanting to enter my mouth but I refused to part my lips. Eric's hand reached down and touched me, making me moan so I parted my lips for him. His tongue entered my mouth, tangling its self with mine. Drawing my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, I felt his fangs click out. I flicked my tongue over his right fang. Eric pulled away, trailing the kiss to my neck. Grazing his fangs across the skin of my neck made me shiver. His cool hands slipped under my blouse, pulled it over my head swiftly. I started to push up his shirt until it fell to the floor. His eyes were everywhere but at mine, he traced his tongue above my bra. Arching my back for him, he unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side. Eric started to kiss the valley on my chest, softly licking my breasts. My lips parted, letting out a soft moan. Tracing my fingers over his muscles, exploring his body. Studying him en detail. His soft kisses traveled to my stomach, to the waist band of my jeans. Allowing him to pull my jeans off of me, he grew impatient. He ripped my panties off of me and licked my inner thigh.

"Mmm.. Eric!" I moaned.

He looked at me in awe with a smirk, he undid his jeans. Pushed them to his ankles, then kicked them to the floor. He pressed his manhood to my thigh, feeling he was hard through his boxers. This time I was the impatient one, I yanked his boxers off. He smirked at me then started to grind roughly on me. Eric positioned himself, he slid into me slowly inch by inch digging deeper into my depths. I tilted my head back moaning out and then clutched his back. With each thrust he stretched my walls, making them contract. He growled in pleasure, rolling his hips against mine. I followed his pattern, he held my hips using his inhuman sped.

Digging my nails into the back of his shoulders as he kissed my breasts lovely. Switching back and forth between them so neither of them felt left out. He groaned as he thursted deeper into me. I felt like that I was starting cum. He sunk his fangs deep into the fat of my breasts making me cry out. He hooked my left leg to his hip as he growled against my skin lapping the blood up as I climaxed. He kept thrusting. Making me have after shocks from my climax, he then builted up his and released me.

Ring! Ring! Ring! I open my eyes, looking around not seeing Eric anywhere. Answered the phone placing it to my ear, "hello?"  
>"Sookeh! Is he still there?" Bill growled into my ear. "No.. wait who?" I asked.<p>

"I felt you with him. Eric!"

I glanced around, I was dressed then checked where he bite me. It was healed.

"No... he isn't here. Bill!"

Gone with the Wind was over the TV, it was just a blue screen. I came to my senses. "Bill no... I know it felt so really but it wasn't." I told him. But he wasn't on the other end of the line anymore. I stared at my empty wine glass, it was just a dream.


End file.
